


双胞胎4

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎4

晚上，Boytoy坐在床头看书，Jackson靠在他肩膀上，被他的一个手臂环抱着，心不在焉的刷着Ins，把自己前几天的自拍传上去，立刻就有无数赞美出现在评论中，人们都用最华丽的词藻形容着他的美好，表达着他们的爱慕，这种情况让Jackson得意地挑了挑嘴角，然后漫不经心的挑了几个评论回复，被点中的人立刻激动得像疯了一样。  
过了一会，门口传来敲门声。  
Boytoy亲了一下Jackson的额头，疑惑的去开门。  
门口是两个长得几乎一模一样的金发青年，两人穿着橙色的制服，手里拿着个工具箱，脸上挂着开朗朴实的微笑，“嗨，有人叫了上门服务。”  
Boytoy挑了挑眉，“我想你们是走错了，我们没有叫任何服务。”  
其中一个青年掏出手机看了看，又退后几步看了看门上的号码，迟疑的说，“这里是56 Flinders St 吗？”  
Boytoy点了点头，“可是。。。”  
“是我叫的。”Jackson穿着浴袍站在Boytoy身后。  
“宝贝？出什么问题了？”Boytoy伸手搂住Jackson的腰。  
“刚才洗澡的时候，水流一会大一会小的，所以叫了水管工，忘记告诉你了。”Jackson说。  
“噢，抱歉，我都没有注意到。。”Boytoy懊恼的说，他总是尽快处理好一切造成Jackson不满的事情的，这次却在Jackson之后才发现。  
“不用道歉啊，”Jackson环住Boytoy的脖子，“你工作很累了，快去休息，我来接待这两位先生吧，把人家就这么晾在门外可不太礼貌。”  
然后Jackson测了身，做了个请进的手势，并把两人带去了浴室。  
Boytoy哪里舍得让Jackson受累而自己回去休息，赶紧进入浴室，“宝贝，我在这里就可以了，你先回卧室。”  
Jackson风情万种的笑了笑，拉着Boytoy的袖子，两人一起来到卧室，把Boytoy按到床上，递给他一杯加了料的牛奶，Boytoy不疑有他的一饮而尽。Jackson热情地和Boytoy接吻，Boytoy情不自禁的把手放在他的腰上，顺着深深下陷的腰窝往臀部滑去，捏住那结实挺翘的臀部揉搓的时候，却突然睡意上涌。  
Boytoy不愿错过这个好机会，强打精神想做下去，但Jackson抓住了他的手，“你看起来很困，最近工作很累吗？”  
Boytoy迷迷糊糊的说，“我想是的。”  
Jackson把被子给他盖好，“那就睡吧。”  
然后把嘴唇轻轻点在Boytoy的眼睛上亲吻，使他不得不合上眼睛，不一会就呼吸匀称了。  
Jackson从Boytoy的身上下来，走出卧室，重新回到浴室，一推开浴室门，就被两双手一前一后的拥抱住，前面的人搂着他的腰，吻住他的嘴唇，一边和他激烈的接吻一边在他腰部周围抚摸，后面的人解开了他的浴袍腰带，把手探入在嫩滑细腻的皮肤上游走，像个猫科动物一样舔舐着他的后颈。  
“宝贝，你可真甜。”吻毕John陶醉的说道，“你是不是对我们做了些什么？听说你们中国人有种神秘的力量，会对喜欢的人下蛊，让那些人从此为他疯狂，脑海里全部都是他。”  
“喜欢的人？”Jackson像是听到了什么好笑的事情一样大笑起来，“得了吧，别这么看得起自己了。我只是。。”他把捧着John脸的手下滑，经由他的整个上身，最后一把攥住已经硬起来的巨物，才吐出后半句，“饿了。”  
恼怒的表情从John的脸上一闪而过，他泄愤似的重新吻住Jackson，这次他更加粗暴地啃咬着他的嘴唇，手上也没了轻重，在玉一样莹润的肌肤上揉捏。  
“Jackson，Jackson，”身后的Edward紧紧的抱住他，像只弃犬一样委屈的说，“你就没有一点喜欢我们吗？”  
Jackson好不容易挣脱那个令他窒息的吻，被保护得好好的从来没受过委屈的他一下子又闹脾气了，气急败坏的说，“哦？你们到底是做了什么让我喜欢上你们的好事吗？”  
“让你一天内高潮七次算不算？”John不甘示弱地回嘴，“甚至你现在还要饥渴的叫上我们来继续喂饱你呢，你已经离不开我们了。”  
然后一把抱起Jackson，Jackson惊叫一声，立刻伸手搂住John的脖颈，怕自己被摔到。  
John把他放在浴缸里，把他身上的浴袍扒掉，扔到一边，示意Edward把工具箱递给自己。  
“还记得第一次之后我的提议吗？”John一边从工具箱里拿出东西一边说，“真想让你扮一回小猫，像发春一样被我们操得一次又一次的高潮。”  
Jackson只是听了John说的话就感觉热了起来，他不安的吞了口口水，小腿已经忍不住夹住了John的腰，在那有力的腰上摩擦。  
John差点给他就地正法，忍了忍，还是和Edward一起把Jackson的贞操带连着体内的两根大家伙取了出来，那两个小洞因为过长时间的被入侵，没有立即闭合，而是微微敞开了个手指粗细的小洞，晶莹的透明液体挂在上面，还不断的涌出来，把他的下身沾湿。  
“看看，你的身体已经熟透了，而这一切都是我们的功劳。”John看着眼前的美景赞叹道。  
Jackson因为身体下面传来的空虚感而皱了皱眉，他哼哼唧唧的环绕着John的脖子，用自己下面两个微张的小穴在他裤子中间鼓起的一团上摩擦。  
“该死的，别急。”John的鼻尖渗出了细密的汗水，“Edward，你别傻站在那里啊！”  
Edward回过神来，把他们带来的猫耳发箍戴在Jackson的头顶，然后又拿出一个毛茸茸的白色尾巴，尾巴根部连接着一个橡胶的巨大仿真性器，毫不留情的整根塞入Jackson后穴，激起了他的一声甜叫。  
“果然很适合。”Edward惊喜的赞叹道。  
猫耳和猫尾都很逼真，细细的发箍隐藏在发间，仿佛猫耳是真的长在上面似的，陪着Jackson那张精致纯洁的脸，看着真的像只不谙世事的小猫妖。  
“叫一声听听。”John说道。  
Jackson顺从的“喵”了一声，那又奶又甜的颤音直接击中了两个青年，他们感觉自己的心尖仿佛被一双柔软的手抚过，舒服的要命。  
John坏心眼的拉过Jackson的尾巴，用毛茸茸的尾巴尖扫过Jackson的敏感点，先是粉嫩的乳头，再是正在发抖的腰，最后来到他的身下，在前面那个敞开的缝隙周围扫来扫去。  
Jackson呻吟了几声，一边打开自己的腿，一边嗔怪着，“别。。别玩了。。好痒。。快进来。。啊！不是这个啊！”  
John已经把一截尾巴插入了前面那个粉色的小穴，上面的毛足够柔软，但对于内部软嫩敏感的嫩肉来说就显得毛刺刺的。那截尾巴还一直往里面钻，细密的毛发剐蹭着内壁，尾巴尖顶在敏感点上，让Jackson又颤抖着流出了很多水。  
“哈啊。。坏。。坏死了。。就知道欺负我。。。”Jackson委屈的说。  
“够了，”Edward脱下自己的工装裤，“你要是不介意的话，我就先来了。”  
John只是多愣了几秒钟就被弟弟抢了先，他只好眼睁睁的看着Edward也挤进浴缸，把Jackson扶起来摆出跪爬的姿势，抽出正插在前面小穴的尾巴尖，从后面猛地把自己的巨物插了进去，Jackson仰着脖子尖叫了一声，手没有撑住趴在浴缸底，屁股翘得高高的，尾巴随着Edward进攻的节奏一晃一晃，白嫩肉感的臀部也一颤一颤。  
John也不甘寂寞地绕到前面，伸手捏着Jackson的下巴让他抬起脸，不管Jackson的行为有多么淫荡但不可否认的是他有一张漂亮又清纯的脸，像个真正的天使一样，不染世俗的那种，而现在这张精致完美的脸上挂着陷入情欲的表情，清澈明媚的大眼里蓄满了泪水，眼角粉红，粉色的小嘴微微张开，发出断断续续的呻吟声，这就好像一个纯洁无暇的天使堕落了一样，让John觉得十分刺激。  
“小猫咪，张开你的嘴。”John命令道。  
Jackson正被顶得脑子里一片空白，没有多想就顺从的张开嘴，然后一个散发着腥气的巨大性器闯了进来，巨大的顶端一下子就到了喉咙。  
“唔。。哼嗯。。”Jackson想后退逃开，后面却穿来一下猛烈的撞击，直接把他撞得往前倒了一下，那东西更是钻入紧窄的喉咙里，把他噎得眼泪一下子就掉了下来。  
Jackson的眼睛几乎要冒出火来，从小到大从来没人这么对待自己，欺负他不说，还让他做这种事，别人讨好他还来不及，倒有人是用嘴为他服务过，但还没有谁恶劣到让他用嘴给他服务！Jackson嘴里发出含糊不清的抗议，他扭动着身体想挣脱，但是没用，自己的小穴被一根巨物贯穿，前面的小嘴被另一根抽查着，他就好像被钉在两根性器上面，任由他们随意的侵犯。  
在这种难受又委屈的情况下，Jackson不顾后果的硬要合上嘴，被John及时捏住两颊。  
John浑身都在冒冷汗，要不是他反应得快自己就要跟他最宝贵的东西说再见了。他庆幸之后又是一阵恼怒，他捏着Jackson的两颊加快了抽插速度，而且每次都狠狠的顶进最深处，另一只手绕到Jackson身后，高高举起，重重地落在那白嫩的臀部上。  
Jackson喉咙火辣辣的，甚至无法顺利呼吸，屁股又被人毫不留情的打，浴室里回荡着脆响，这让他羞愤不已，就连自己敏感点被顶弄的快感都没那么强烈了。  
“怎么样？小猫咪？就让你明白明白忤逆你主人的下场是怎么样的，我没射出来之前就委屈你一下了。”  
然后他又在后面打开了什么开关，后穴里插着的橡胶棒剧烈的震动起来，John用手把刚刚打过的臀瓣握住，毫不客气的揉捏，把本来就红肿的皮肤弄得更是传来一阵阵钝痛。  
Jackson挣扎了几下终于消停了，他终于意识到自己完全无法挣脱，而且下身的两个洞穴的刺激让他腿软，连撑着自己的力气都没有，他现在的着力点大部分都落在一前一后抽插着他的身体的性器上。  
Jackson从来不是什么硬气的主，为了让自己好过一点是能屈能伸的，刚才还想把人家的性器咬掉，现在就像个真的小猫咪一样用柔软的小舌在上面舔来舔去，还用嘴包住它像幼猫吃奶一样吮吸着。  
“嘶。。。你简直太有天分了，”John享受的抓住他的头发，让他把头抬高更方便他进出，“我发誓，连妓女都没有你会吸。”  
Jackson扶着他的大腿平衡身体，嘴被堵住根本无法反驳，他努力了半天终于让John和Edward同时射了出来。可恶的是John直接顶在自己喉咙深处才开始射精，逼迫着他把精液给咽下去。但精液的量实在太多，他努力吞咽了几口就被呛到，John怕他窒息这才抽出性器，拍着他的背给他顺气。  
“你太过分了。”Edward埋怨道，“怎么可以这么对他？”  
John白了自己的弟弟一眼，这次让Jackson扮成小猫还是他提出来的呢，要不是Jackson后面的洞被尾巴占了，他也不舍得逼他口交的，不过感觉倒是蛮好。  
Jackson趴在浴缸里干呕几下，什么都没吐出来，Edward心疼的把他抱在怀里，两个人一起瞪着John。  
“Edward，我以后只给你碰，才不要他！”Jackson撅起小嘴巴开始撒娇，哄得Edward眉开眼笑。  
John当然没当一回事，反正Jackson的身体最诚实了，他每次插进去以后就会嘴甜的“哥哥，哥哥”的喊。  
最后两个人把Jackson清洗干净，在清洗的过程中Jackson发现自己的膝盖因为长时间跪在坚硬的浴缸里青了一块又是发了一阵脾气，两人只好任劳任怨的哄着他，让他踹了好几下。  
清洗之后，他们把Jackson抱回卧室，那个叫Boytoy的还在呼呼大睡，他们充满怨气的看了他一眼，对视之后发现了对方同样的想法，两人把Boytoy搬到了地上，把Jackson放在床中间，一左一右的抱住他。  
“明天记得早点走，把Boytoy搬回床上。”睡前Jackson迷迷糊糊的说道。  
“知道了，别担心。”John和Edward亲吻了他的脸颊，然后各自伸出胳膊环住他，三人一起睡着了。  
   
第二天Boytoy醒的时候，Jackson乖乖的睡在他怀里，他感到浑身酸痛，就好像自己不是睡在柔软的床上而是在公园长椅上过了一夜似的。  
过了一会，Jackson的睫毛颤抖了几下，睁开了眼睛，他像猫一样伸了个懒腰，“早上好，Boytoy。”  
Boytoy心底一片柔软，他吻了吻怀里的小男友，“早上好，宝贝。”  
   
   
 


End file.
